Let Me Be Your Eyes
by Igotztoomanynames
Summary: Summary inside. FemNaru, Pairings not yet decided.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

_**Don't own Naruto. Btw, I'm changing my screen name to Lala_Marie. Just letting you guys know. Hoping this story gets a good response and amazing reviews. R&R!**_

_**~Summary~**_

**_Hisa looked at Naruto, tears in her eyes, "Please. Let me be your eyes."_**

**_~Story Start~_**

Naruto didn't know what to say. She wanted to say yes so badly. She hated not being able to see the colors and everything, how beautiful she would think it would be. The jutsu she used to see could only be put with everything in dull black and white when she looked at it. She hated it so much. But how could she just say yes? "Ok. If I am allowed to be your voice."

"Deal." The seven year-old smiled at her twin.

**_~Five Years Later~_**

"Naruto, Hisa, congratulations. You passed." Umino Iruka smiled down at the twins. One in an orange jumpsuit and the other in an oversized jacket with a large hood.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei! We'll miss you!" Naruto smiled up at the man. Through the eyes of Hisa, she saw how tan his skin was and the green of his chunnin vest.

They went back to their seats and waited for him to announce the teams, "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke; Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Team 8: Uzumaki Hisa, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba; your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still in the same cell as last year."

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru; Your sensei is Yamanaka Koizumi."

"And Hyuuga Hinata will be in an apprenticeship to Mitarashi Anko." With that, he released the students and they were on their way.

Naruto and Hisa were walking side by side when she spoke, "You're going to have to speak." Naruto told her. Hisa nodded. "I won't be able to see anymore." Hisa nodded once again. "We'll have to work on developing a jutsu that can help me use my chakra to get back to full sight. But right now my knowledge of seals isn't good enough."

Mizuki went over to the twins as they were talking, "I have a task for you. It could help you improve your knowledge on seals."

"I doubt it. Hisa knows that your knowledge of seals are nothing compared to ours. We've studied since the age of five. You wouldn't be very much help." Naruto told her least favorite teacher.

"I see." he walked away, and when they were out of hearing distance, he whispered, "Assassination is a go." into a communicator.

As Naruto and Hisa walked home, they heard something, "Hisa, heard something?" She shook her head, "I thought I did, well-HISA!" An assassin had a blade to Hisa's neck, "Hisa said let go of her or you'll be sorry."

The assassin laughed, "Who the fuck cares? This little piss-ant Genin can't do shit!" He said this before Hisa made a few hand signs and he felt as if his eyes were being ripped out of his head, and they were.

Naruto who still couldn't see, turned around and plugged her ears. She still couldn't take the sound of a bloody kill and look them in the face as they are killed with a bunch of blood and gore. She couldn't look death in the eye the way Hisa could.


	2. Team 8

I don't own Naruto. Yea...that's pretty much it.  
>~Story Start~<br>Hisa and Naruto waited with their individual teammates for their respective sensei. Naruto had on the orange jumpsuit and blue shades covering her eyes. Hisa was wearing a grey ninja dress with a hood that covered the top half of her face and had bandages on her arms and legs.

They heard arguing and turned to see it was coming from their senseis.

"You're just a lazy, good-for-nothing pervert." Kurenai told him as she walked in. She looked at the soon-to-be Genin, "Aburame, Inuzuka...Uzumaki?" She looked at both girls, "Which one of you is Hisa?"

"That would be her." Naruto said, pushing Hisa into Shino, who just looked at her. "I'm Kurenai, your sensei. Nice to meet you." Hisa wordlessly shook her hand.

"Hisa doesn't speak." Naruto told her.

"Oh." Kurenai nodded and gestured for her team to follow her to the training grounds.

~Training Ground 8~

"Hey sensei, is she mute?" Kiba asked, looking at the blonde.

"I think so." She told him. They all sat cross-legged in a circle, "Time for introductions. I'll go first. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai. My likes are training, going on missions, hanging out with my friends, and now you guys. My dislikes are perverts, enemies, and things along that sort. My hobbies are my likes, and my dream for the future is to see you all become Jonin. Kiba?"

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba..." The dog inside his jacket barked, "Oh yeah, and this is my partner and dog, Inuzuka Akamaru. We likes each other, training, friends, meat, and things that smell sweet. We dislike cats, felines, foul smells, and enemy ninja. Our hobbies are training on our man-beast techniques, and just hanging out and my dream for the future is to create my own beast mimicry technique. Your turn Shino."

"My name is Aburame Shino. My likes are bugs, flowers, things of that sort, and friends. My dislikes are people that feel the need to exterminate insects without being provoked, insect repellent, and enemies. My hobbies are training with my kikai and studying flowers and insects and my dream for the future is to become a great leader for my clan."

Kurenai nodded, "So how about we..."

"I'm not mute, you know." A small voice said. Everyone looked at Hisa, who proceeded to take off the hood to reveal deep green eyes that penetrated your very soul."I just have found no need to speak." her voice was slightly cracked from not using it. She cleared her throat, "My name is Uzumaki Hisa. My likes are practical, my dislikes...are reasonable, my hobbies are...ano...useful? And my dream is supported by my likes, dislikes, and hobbies."

"Very good I guess? I would like all of you to show me one of your best techniques. Kiba?"

"Jujin Bunshin!" Kiba yelled, and he and Akamaru were now impossible to tell apart. Kurenai nodded and Kiba dispelled him, "Usually it's followed by Garoga." he explained.

"Shino." Kurenai said.

"I'll demonstrate a simple task. Hit me." Kiba punched him in the face and he disappeared into a bunch of insects. "That is all." The real Shino said before sitting down.

"This might be something of puzzlement." Hisa said, one eyebrow raised slightly. She touched the ground and they all watched as a rather large tree was ripped out of the ground by its roots. She put her other hand on the ground and the tree was put back to normal.

"Explain what that was." Kurenai told her. Hisa's teammates were speechless.

"Once I'm in contact with an object I can manipulate anything that's touching it so I used it to rip out the tree. How I do that is I concentrate on my target and use my chakra to force it out and I put it back in. I call it Tezawari Soujuu." She summarized.

"When the tree was restored back to its original place it wasn't in contact with earth." Shino pointed out.

"I already had control over it so all I had to do was reverse the flow of chakra by switching hands." She explained, a bit of irritation in her voice.

"Have you used this for any type of attack against an enemy?" Shino asked.

"Yes."

"You are quite the formidable opponent. I'm quite impressed." Shino nodded to her.

Kurenai looked at her student in awe, There's no way this girl is getting away from me. She thought. I'd be an idiot to pass up this raw talent.

Hisa and Shino were busy looking over their notebooks on their shared interests when Kiba walked over, "So what's up?"

"We're studying each others' gathered information that could be useful on missions out of Konoha."

"I see." Akamaru jumped into Hisa's lap, who stiffened, "Sorry. Akamaru's just really friendly." He lifted the canine off her lap.

"I see." she said,her tone still showing her discomfort. When Akamaru barked in apology she smiled and scratched behind his ears, surprising both boys. Hisa's smile disappeared and she saw them staring at her. Having been caught, Shino and Kiba looked away. Kiba was blushing openly, his whole face as red as the Inuzuka clan marks on his cheeks, but with Shino you couldn't tell.

All too soon, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. "Goodbye Kiba-san and Shino-san, Maru." She patted the small dogs' head, who barked happily at her before going back to his master.

"Bye Sensei. I will see you tomorrow." Hisa said softly. She hadn't talked in so long and her conversational skills weren't the best.

**~Chapter End~**

_**I'm rewriting some chapters in most (if not all) of my stories, just letting you know.**_ _**Review!**_


	3. Bad Ideas

**~Chapter Start~**

Naruto couldn't recall actually getting to know Sasuke and Sakura on a personal level. She hoped that they were kinder than they seemed to be at first glance.

They had been waiting for their sensei for hours already, when a silver haired ninja appeared with a headband covering his left eye and a black mask covering his face, "You Team 7?"

"Yep. You Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Meet me on the roof." With that, he disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

~Roof~

Naruto sat down on the concrete and smiled at her team, "Hey. Since we're gonna be on a team we should work together, do you guys wanna be friends?"

"With you? No way, blindy!" Naruto took offense to that. She was blind, but the way Sakura said it was hurtful.

"Whatever, FLAT-CHEST!" Naruto turned her head in the directiion where Sasuke was, "How about about you?"

"You are inferior to me and not strong enough to be considered anything but a speck of dust to me." He scoffed.

"Excuse me, but there's something I'm unaware of."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"EXACTLY WHO DIED AND MADE YOUR SORRY ASS THE ALMIGHTY KAMI!" Naruto yelled. She already had started to feel hatred for her team and she felt oddly stressed.

"Calm down everyone, there's no need to become angry with anyone." Kakashi said.

"Says the dumbass cyclops who's never been on time for anything a day in his life." She didn't know why she was reacting so hotly to her teammates and sensei, but they deserved it. She'd have to do that more often. _Screw the mask of happiness I've been holding up all these years. I'm tired of it. And fucking pissed._

"Introductions with your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." Kakashi said, interrupting Naruto's negative train of thought.

"How about you go first sensei?" Sakura asked.  
>"No. Blondie?"<p>

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Hin-chan, Hisa-nee, and my other friends. I dislike the normal stuff ninjas dislikes and my teammates. My hobbies are training and other stuff that really isn't your damn business, and my dream for the future is to become Hokage and kick all your asses."

"That was pleasant." Kakashi said sarcastically. "Pinky, go do whatever pinkettes do."

"MY name is Sakura. I like..." She blushed and looked at Sasuke, "I dislike annoying blondes that don't know their place like Ino and Naruto. My hobbies..." she giggled perversely, "My dream...she once agin looked at Sasuke.

"Well you're pathetic." Naruto said. "Can I guess Sasuke's? Pleeeeeeeeeease?"  
>Kakashi nodded.<p>

Naruto lowered her voice a bit as she spoke, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, being an emo, and pretending to be Kami himself. I dislike Everyone in the world except myself because I'm a nacisstic, superficial, jackass and I jack off while looking in a mirror. My hobbies are training and the activity that involves a mirror that I just mentioned. My dream for the future is to kill my brother because he ate the last Klondike bar and put Hannah Montana on all my Paramore CDs."

Sasuke and Sakura were fuming while her sensei struggled to hold back tears of laughter, "Wrong! My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training. I dislike fangirls, and pretty much everything and everyone. My hobbies are training. My dream for the future is to kill my brother and restore my clan."

"Naruto was almost spot-on, you realize that don't you?" Kakashi asked his student, not happy.

"Sensei, I did my introduction and that is the end of it." Sasuke stated.

Everyone then proceeded to go their separate ways and Naruto found Hisa and told her about her day, "Let's go." The went to the Hokage's Mansion and marched to his office, "Jiji, explain yourself about Naruto's team arrangements." Hisa said firmly.

"I'm not changing the arrangements and that's final." The Sandaime's tone had an undertone of finality.

"Why the hell not?" Naruto asked.

The Sandaime Hokage then proceeded to tell them the story of the team arrangements.

**_~Flashback~_**

****  
><strong><em>The council was once again bitching about the last Uchiha and his team, as he had just became Genin.<em>**

**_"He must be put on a team with one of the Kyuubi brats! They would make strong children and also a new bloodline for the Uchiha Clan!"_**

**_Sarutobi sighed inwardly. "I see, but for me that is not enough reason for one of them to be put on his team. And if so, which one?"_**

**_Just then, Kakashi burst through the doors, "Hokage-Sama, I would like to request Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Hisa, and Uchiha Sasuke on my team."_**

**_Then came Kurenai, "I would to request Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hisa on my team."_**

**_"Oh Joy." he mumbled. "I see..." he thought about for a moment. He didn't like the Uchiha boy's attitude, but Naruto was known for her way of changing people for the better, "Uzumaki Naruto will be on Kakashi's team, along with Uchiha Sasuke, and Kurenai, you may have Uzumaki Hisa." _**_That ought to shut up that damn council._**_ Hiruzen thought._**

**_~Flashback End~_**

"So you put Naruto on a team with those jackasses to please that stick-up-the-ass council? Jiji-no, Hokage-Sama, you are not as wise as I once thought you to be." Hisa said, using the lessons Naruto gave her earlier that day on how to speak properly.

With that, they walked away and proceeded to head home.

**~Chapter End~**

_**This is a bit better...Don't you think? I'm stuck between Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke for Naruto and Hisa's pairing. I'm gonna start a poll so be sure to vote!**_


	4. It's in the Air

Disclaimer:

_**I own Naruto when this world effectively ends, not just the human race, and a race of super-humans are born in the 16th dimension. **_

_**You know what? Nevermind. Not even then.**_

**_~Chapter Start~_**

The next morning, Hisa and Naruto were not speaking to each other at all. Something felt wrong in the air, as if their connection to each other had somehow been severed. As they left to go meet up with their teams, Hisa ran towards Naruto and hugged her, "Naru, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. It seems like we're drifting apart. I don't like how that feels." Naruto said, worried.

"We aren't. Just know that, ok?" Hisa reassured her.

"Ok." Both of them smiled at each other and parted ways.

~With Naruto's team~

"Time for you first d-rank as an official team."

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Naruto shrieked, causing a pink-haired banshee to glare at her.

"Shut up, you baka!" She yelled, then proceeded to hit her, but it was caught by Naruto.

"Don't ever hit me Sakura. If you do, you'll regret it." Something flashed in Naruto's eyes; she hated scaring people but she hated that annoying Sakura so much that she sometimes thought killing her would be doing the world a favor.

Smiling, Naruto grabbed her by the collar and threw her into a tree.

Kakashi walked over and checked her vitals, "She's fine, just unconcious. I'm taking her home." He said while walking away.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Sasuke said, uncharacteristically teenager-like.

"Thanks. I really enjoyed it." They high-fived and started laughing.

"Hey 'Ruto, wanna go get some Ramen? My treat!"

"Duh!"

~Hisa~

"Today's your first D-rank mission."

Kiba pumped his first in the air, "Yeah!"

"Uhh...No. D-ranks blow." Hisa stated.

"I deem that her statement is not false." Shino said.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, "Oh well. Let's head to the Mission Assignments Office."

~Few minutes later~

"I HATE CATS!" Kiba yelled, Tora's claws still attached to his face.

"Silence is moving in." Hisa said. "Dog-Boy, stand by."

Hisa moved in and the cat, frightened, jumped into her arms. "Dog-Boy, Bug-Dude, Red-Eyes. Target aquired."

She smiled as she moved in, smiling at the purring cat.

"You are never picking codenames again. Got it?" Kurenai 'Red-Eyes' told her.

"But it is not in ill will that I chose those codenames. I simply meant to bring humor in the hostile enviroment Kiba brought up towards this feline."

Kiba 'hmmphed' and they went to bring the poor cat back to its owner.

Hisa felt like something was terribly wrong with her at the moment. In her mind, she saw Naruto's retreating back and a cord cut between them before she and Naruto blacked out at the exact same moment.

Naruto opened her eyes to see a white-haired man and the Hokage talking.

"What about the seal? What does them fainting have to do with it?"

"There used to be a flow between Naru and Hisa that connected them that kept a firm hold on Kyuubi's and Nanabi's Chakra."

"Wait...Nanabi?"

"Yes, Nanabi. As I was saying, Kyuubi's and Nanabi's chakra without overloading Naruto system so a sort of...cord between them kept the flow going and that cord had been severed, causing Naruto to have an overload of Chakra and Hisa to no longer have enough because the cord took almost all of hers."

_So this is my fault? _Naruto thought.

"I'll have to do a procedure to restore the Nanabi's chakra and Hisa's chakra into her body." Jiraiya said.

"Are you sure about this?" Hiruzen asked.

"I have to be. If I don't do the procedure or it's a failure, Hisa will die."


End file.
